A mobile device, such as a smart phone or a tablet device, can execute various application programs that access one or more data stores. The application programs can include, for example, a database reporting program that is configured to display a formatted view of data stored in the one or more data stores, or a database editing program that is configured to update the data in the one or more data stores. The data stores can be hosted on server computers that are located remotely from the mobile device. For the application programs to access the data stores, the mobile device can utilize one or more connections to the data stores through a communications network.
A mobile device can include various features that can force an application program to terminate. For example, a mobile device can include a “home” button that, when pressed, causes a display screen to switch immediately from displaying content of the application program to displaying a system screen or to displaying an output of a second application program. After the switch, the application program can exit. The mobile device can switch display content without providing a prompt for a user to save data currently being viewed or edited, or states of the data. If the application program is a database reporting program or database editing program that is currently connected to a data store, the current connection can be terminated, and states of the connection lost.